Yu-Gi-Oh Z
by professionalemail101
Summary: Madison McKenna has been entrusted one of the most powerful Duel Monsters decks in existence, and she's ready to show it off at the prestigious Duel Academy. Despite the grueling classes, oddball teachers, and that interesting Slifer, she's ready to give this duel school her all! With the help of her Z Deck, of course. Jaden/OC Judai/OC
**I'm kind of going through a Yu-Gi-Oh phase at the moment, so my DBZ updates will probably take a little longer than they should because these Yu-Gi-Oh plots won't stop popping up in my head!**

 **Anyways, I'm kind of incorporating both in this crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Dragon Ball Z, but the DBZ characters are the cards! How crazy is that?! Well, it's kind of been in my head for awhile and I read someone else do something similar, but now I'm up for the challenge!**

 **The duelist who wields these cards will be my OC who is a FEMALE. Honestly, there are so many male protagonists who duel and the girls are so annoying! Mine won't be and although I'm a sucker for romance, I won't add it for the sake of me not being a hypocrite unless you guys request for it.**

 **I'll make a stat sheet of my OCs deck for the next chapter.**

 **Without further adieu, here it is!**

* * *

Madison McKenna was never one for being late - never has, nor does she ever plan that it ever will. With that being said, it was no surprise when she showed up to try out for Duel Academy right when she was scheduled to try out. She was granted access within the dueling compound when she proved she was who she said she was, and briskly walked through the halls towards her main destination - the practice arena.

She calmly sashayed to the registration booth, betraying the excited gait she had when she ran through the halls only minutes earlier. She had become accustomed to maintaining alternate personalities around certain people and places, and she wasn't about to give off the impression that she was a starstruck fifteen year old attempting the impossible. No, she was an amazing duelist and she knew it.

After all, her deck was a one-of-a-kind that was passed down from her grandpa, to her father, and now to her.

When she reached the registration booth, she expertly ignored the heart-eyes glances that mulled over her womanly physique (although she knew that if she was truly her mother's daughter, her boobs still had a lot of ground to cover) and also refrained from releasing a giggle at the man (woman?) who was monitoring the matches below.

"Ah yes, Madison McKenna! Duel Academy has heard great things about you!" If she wasn't such a professional at knowing what emotions to display at specific times, she would have keeled over in laughter over the voice of the she-man. "I don't know why you were scheduled as one of the later matches, but never mind that! Go down to arena 3 and I'll have an instructor down there to duel you in a jiffy!"

Madison nodded stiffly and walked to where that circus-looking freak told her to go, unable to hold back a smile any longer. While going down the stairs, she shifted into her serious facade and ran countless strategies and possible encounters through her head.

Meanwhile, Crowler looked upon the retreating female with a satisfied smirk. ' _If this girl is as fantastic as her reputation says, then she will be a perfect addition to my unattainably perfect Obelisk Blues!_ ' He was shaken from his reverie by two said house members who relentlessly questioned their dorm master about this "hot new chick." Chazz merely glared at his companions in mirth, crossing his arms with a 'hmph.'

' _This Madison chick has nothing on me! She's just another amateur who will succumb to any Obelisk Blue when the chance arises.'_ He glanced back down at his annoying "friends" in disgust. _'Girl or not, she's still an amateur.'_

* * *

Madison didn't know exactly why she sneezed out of nowhere, but she was glad that no one could hear the soft-sounding _Achoo!_ , for it would only serve to ruin her cold demeanor and reveal her slight nervousness. Sure, her deck was one of the best, if not _the_ best, decks out there, but that didn't mean she couldn't botch her turn every now and then. After all, that's how she adapted to her deck so well and learned to entrust the 'heart of the cards,' although she realized how literal the phrase was when referring to her deck.

Once she reached the training ground of area 3, she knew this was it. It was time to follow her dreams and make her family proud!

Determined, she positioned herself in the general dueling stance and slipped her shuffled deck in her dueling disk, staring down her opponent. He was an Obelisk Blue with a cocky smile and shades. ' _Only douchebags wear sunglasses inside!_ '

"Ready to duel, sweetheart?"

She merely nodded.

He smirked before shouting, "Game on!"

They drew five cards from their respective decks and analyzed each of their cards quickly. Her proctor smirked, but Madison couldn't tell if it was because he received a good hand or that was just his natural facial expression. Either way, Madison was sure she would win. She smiled slightly, but it vanished when he looked up and said, "ladies first."

She rolled her eyes and picked another card from her deck, looking them all over carefully. She smiled again. Her hand consisted of a the monster cards Goku and Vegeta, spell cards Nimbus and Forced Super Saiyan Transformation, and trap card Fire Mountain. Sure, it wasn't the best hand she could have chosen, but the fact that she already picked Goku and Vegeta on the first draw was a good sign.

"I summon Goku in defense mode! I also place two cards face down and end my turn."

What happened next shocked everyone in the arena, including the competitors in other arenas and their proctors. Even the newly arrived Jaden Yuki didn't know what to make of the situation.

A tall, muscly, aloofly spiky haired man appeared on the field with a smile on his face that most normal humans could not master. He wore a bright orange gi with a kanji symbol on the back, blue wrist bands, and blue boots. Not only were his characteristics out of the ordinary, but no one had ever heard of such a card! Everyone was now enraptured with this duel, waiting to see what else this girl had to offer.

Madison couldn't help the smile that overcame her face when her proctor's smug smirk dropped and his obnoxious sunglasses fell off his face to reveal the entirety of his stupefied expression. She briefly took in the astonished faces of everyone else in this stadium and chuckled lightly. They hadn't seen anything yet.

Her proctor quickly shook himself out of his stupor, clearing any ounce of doubt he had about not underestimating this newbie. **(A/N I really don't want to accidentally mess up any deck types or effect the future, so the proctor will be using a made up deck type, unless it's accidentally a real one then sorry)**

"I summon Rock Man in attack mode! And since Rock Man has 1900 attack points, he should be able to take down your monster of 1500 defense points no problem! Attack Goku, Rock Man!" The bulky mass of rock that was at least twice the height of Goku and eight times the muscle mass charged at the foreign monster, not realizing what was in store for him.

Madison smirked. "Not so fast!" The proctor quickly shifted his gaze to the younger girl, gazing across the field at her apprehensively. "Not only have you activated my trap card Fire Mountain by attacking my monster, you also activated my spell card Flying Nimbus!"

"What are these 'Fire Mountain' and 'Flying Nimbus' cards supposed to do, exactly?" He questioned with his sunglasses back in place, although crooked from his mere astonishment.

"First off," Madison began, "Fire Mountain is a trap card that ensnares your monster for three turns until the fire is automatically put out. However, the flames are so hot that they would melt your Rock Man and send him straight for the graveyard if he tried to cross beforehand. Second is the Flying Nimbus, which is a special cloud that can only be ridden by those with a pure heart. Since not many can ride it, Nimbus treasures those who can and will protect them by any means necessary. So even if I didn't have Fire Mountain ready to use, Nimbus would have been there to protect Goku because Goku was the first person to be able to ride Nimbus in hundreds of years. So, not only would my monster be unscathed, because Nimbus is a cloud, it can reform itself over and over again to protect Goku until Goku says he doesn't want or need it anymore."

The proctor seemed mesmerized by these unfamiliar cards, but stopped right in his tracks when he heard her last line. "Wait, what do mean until he doesn't want it anymore? These are just cards! They can't think for themselves!"

"That's pretty mean to say, mister!"

Everyone was taken aback, yet again, by the newest revelations to befall this particular duel. Did that monster just speak for itself?

Madison chuckled again, not able to contain her professional facade any longer. "You see, I have a special one-of-a-kind deck that can't be found anywhere else. Not only is it one of the most powerful decks in existence, it's different in the way that it's not just cards - they have feelings and minds of their own." She relished in the shell-shocked expressions. "Anyways, are we done with the explanations? Your Rock Man is still trapped for three turns and right now, you're practically defenseless."

"Yeah, c'mon guys! I can't wait to fight already!" Goku whined, slumping his shoulders and pouting like a child. Many were still processing what was currently occuring in arena 3, some thinking that they were hallucinating (for some unexplained reason).

The proctor had beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, hand shaking slightly as he went to pick a card from his hand. "My turn isn't over yet. I also summon Boulder King in defense mode and place one card face down. You're up." If Madison thought Rock Man was big, then Boulder King was _massive_. He was approximately the size of four Rock Mans put together and his defense points twice that of Rock Man's, totaling up to 3800.

Madison drew one card from her deck, smirking. "Finally, the card I've been waiting for! Okay, first I'll put Goku in attack mode. Next, I summon Vegeta in attack mode as well!"

A man that was a few inches shorter than Goku appeared with crossed arms, odd-looking battle armor, standing-up spiky hair, and one of the nastiest scowls ever to be worn. He glowered at everything around him and snorted in disgust. "The Prince of all Saiyans should not have to be here surrounded by these weaklings! I -"

"Hey Vegeta!"

The 'Prince of all Saiyans' paused in his rant, eyes widening in disbelief at the sight of his rival a few feet away from him. He briskly turned towards Madison, scowl never departing his hard face. "Get me away from this third-class scum!"

Madison groaned in annoyance, suggesting that she knew exactly what she was dealing with...and that this certainly wan't the first time. "No, Vegeta! This duel will be finished before you know it. After all, I just picked the perfect card to end this!" Vegeta looked at her warily, squinting his eyes as if it would help him decipher his owner's scheme. He nodded slightly, pivoting around front to face his opponents.

Madison smiled in relief. "Great! Now, I'll use the Fusion Technique spell card I just drew to fuse Goku and Vegeta into one being!" She looked back down at her monsters to see an angry and betrayed-looking Vegeta and an excited Goku with a sweat drop rolling down her temple. She didn't have to for long, however, as the mysterious ways of duel monsters forced her monsters to perform a meticulous dance and chant that had Vegeta blushing and scowling at the same time.

"FU-SION-HA!"

A bright light enveloped the entire stadium, causing everyone inside, including Madison herself, to shield their eyes. When the light receded, it seemed to do so towards a tall, muscly figure. All could just stare in awe at what had become of the two unfamiliar monsters from moments earlier (despite the fact that the 'Fusion Technique' dance was _hilarious_ ), which resulted in a slightly egotistical Madison. The fused monster had spiky hair that greatly resemble Vegeta's, but had a lone bang that revealed hints of Goku. He was surrounded by a pulsing glow that only demonstrated the raw power this monster contained. He also sported a new outfit of a small black vest with puffy orange accents that was left open to show his accentuated abdominal muscles, white baggy gi pants, black wrist bands, black shoes with blue ankle wraps, and a larger blue shawl wrapped around the fused monster's waist, hiding what would be his V-line.

The proctor, Crowler, and even Chazz were astounded by the newest revelations in this duel. But, what is the difference between the 'Fusion Technique' and Polymerization (besides the ridiculous dancing, that is)?

"Well," Madison began, startling her proctor to the realization that he must have asked the question aloud, causing him to blush lightly. It quickly faded, however, when Madison continued her explanation with, "Fusion Technique can't be affected by any offensive Polymerization spell cards or traps like an ordinary Polymerization card. Not only that, but Fusion Technique only lasts five turns until it automatically dispels and can't be used again until after at least two turns. However, the strongest of the two monsters must lower their attack and/or defense points to equal that of the monster it fuses with. Fusion Technique also adds 500 attack points to the fused monster's, which would tally up Gogeta's total attack points to 4000!"

' _That's so weird!_ ' Jaden Yuki thought from the stands above. ' _Why go through all that trouble when there are just normal Polymerization cards? Sure, the benefits are great, but the defects kind of make it equal to a Polymerization card...but those extra 500 attack points would sure come in handy!_ '

"Gogeta, attack Boulder King!" With that, the cocky-looking monster charged for the Boulder King and landed a powerful fit right in the earth monster's gut. Boulder King disappeared in a flurry of sparks, leading Gogeta to resume his relaxed position of crossed arms and a smug smirk.

The proctor paled before thinking, ' _this chick's cards are out of this world! I've never heard of them, which in itself is weird enough, but they apparently have_ feelings _! This Gogeta monster just obliterated one of the strongest monsters in this exam deck with a_ smirk _! What the hell is going on here?!_ '

"Now, I'll end my turn with one face down. Oh, and Rock Man still has two more turns of mine to get through before he can get free of Fire Mountain." Madison was very pleased with herself, and for good reason too.

Not only is her opponent trapped between a rock and a hard place (literally), but she had Gogeta on the field already, and it was only her second turn! Both duelists, however, still had all of their life points remaining. But, if Madison's strategy kept according to plan, this duel would be over right after Rock Man escapes from Fire Mountain.

"Tch, okay girly, you're better than most, but you're still just an amateur. Let's see how you deal with this! I summon Fire Eater! His special ability is quite literal to that of his name, so any spell, trap, or monster cards that contain fire are eaten by him! Including your all-powerful Fire Mountain."

Okay, so Madison's strategy _wasn't_ going quite according to plan, but it was still in her favor. Although she hadn't been accounting on Fire Mountain being destroyed earlier than anticipated, she had a feeling that her proctor's next move was similar to her previous one - and she was spot on.

Fire Eater, a manly figure that was made of fire, began to devour the scorching flames of Fire Mountain. Said trap card was now deposited in Madison's graveyard, allowing her proctor made his next move.

"Next, I'll use this Polymerization card to combine Rock Man and Fire Eater into Scorching Lava!"

The two monsters were swept in a tornado of sorts materializing moments later as bulky chunk of running lava. A hologram briefly popped up to provide the attack and defense points of this new monster, which was 2800 and 3000 respectively. It certainly was a tough monster to have in an exam deck, but Madison knew that it couldn't match up to that of Gogeta.

"I'll also use the spell card Scorching Inferno, which, when eaten by Scorching Lava, adds 500 attack points! This brings my monster's total attack points up to 3300, but I'm not done yet. I forgot to mention Scorching Lava's special ability, which correlates with eating your Fire Mountain! If Fire Eater eats fire before becoming Scorching Lava, the fire consumed doubles the amount of attack points Fire Eater would have gained, which was 350. You do the math." The proctor finished with a small smirk, having figured that he caught on to these mysterious new cards. There was no way he was going to lose!

' _Okay_ ,' Madison thought. _'His monster's attack points are now equivalent to Gogeta, but that doesn't mean Gogeta is going anywhere if they came to blows. He's still got his special abilities as a boost, and one of my most useful spell cards. I've got this._ '

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly after, Madison recomposed herself. Her proctor's smirk widened, thinking he was finally getting one step ahead of the newbie.

"I also place Scorching Lava in attack mode! So Scorching Lava, attack Gogeta!" The flaming hunk of rock charged towards the nonchalant Gogeta, the latter smirking at the battle about to take place.

Gogeta scoffed when Scorching Lava prepared a hulking fist. "Please, as if I needed to _try_ to beat this fatass."

The proctor froze. Crowler froze. Chazz froze. _Everyone_ in that stadium froze.

Did that monster...just taunt and curse another monster at the same time? And why did its voice sound like it was actually _two_ voices speaking in perfect synchronization?

What _were_ these "one-of-a-kind" cards _truly_ capable of?!

Madison shook her head while muttering, "dammit, Gogeta." She sighed and began to speak with enough octaves for the proctor and enraptured audience to hear. "Not so fast! I activate my spell card Forced Super Saiyan Transformation! With this, Gogeta not only takes in new characteristics for this transformation, but his attack and defense points double per ascension! However, forcing the Super Saiyan transformation automatically has me sacrifice 500 life points per level." She took the hit in stride, not even flinching when her life points dropped to 3500. "So Gogeta's attack points are now _twice_ that of Scorching Lava, totaling up to 8000!"

Before her proctor could utter out a single syllable, Gogeta had adorned teal eyes and pure blonde hair with a brief shout. The proctor had no time to call back his monster, not that he could even if he _did_ have time, and could only stare at the scene before him slack-jawed.

The two fusion monsters met in a thunderous blow that shook arena 3, despite them being holographic technology. Scorching Lava de-materialized and was sent to the graveyard in mere seconds, while Gogeta stood there tall and proud, looking like a true champion.

The proctor's life points rapidly counted down to 0, ending the match.

The people inside the stadium could only stare.

The cards and other holographic projections faded from existence, formally ending the match. Madison smirked at her proctor, while said proctor could do nothing but stare. His sunglasses hit the floor a second time that day due to the same astonishing reason.

Madison McKenna was going to Duel Academy.


End file.
